Cuando la blanca nieve tiña de colores la ciudad
by AnDrAiA-001
Summary: El cielo desplegaba su manto negruzco, cubriendo la ciudad con una capa de algodón grisáceo almidonado que advertía una noche extremadamente fría, en la que la lluvia y la nieve volverían a confundirse y entrelazarse. Era Noche Buena, Navidad.


**Cuando la blanca nieve tiña de colores la ciudad**

* * *

El cielo desplegaba su manto negruzco, cubriendo la ciudad con una capa de algodón grisáceo almidonado que advertía una noche extremadamente fría, en la que la lluvia y la nieve volverían a confundirse y entrelazarse. Los tejados de las pequeñas casitas londinenses que divisaba desde la ventana de su céntrico apartamento estaban completamente nevados. Las aceras se teñían de blanco hielo caído en la tarde y, en la carretera, la sal comenzaba a fundirlo. 

Era Noche Buena, Navidad.

Las cálidas luces multicolores, que adornaban los escaparates de los pequeños comercios familiares, se reflejaban en su rostro a través del empañado cristal desde donde observaba el exterior, y podía escuchar los villancicos que se perdían en el aire, provenientes de prácticamente cualquier rincón. La felicidad, la paz y la solidaridad inundaban todo ambiente en donde hubiese vida esa noche, siempre ocurría así.

Dejó recostar, con un suspiro, la cabeza contra el cristal. Con una taza humeante de té con miel que conseguía que sus manos se mantuviesen calientes y que el vaho que desprendía transluciera su visión en un intento vago de querer cubrir unos ojos brillantes y humedecidos, dejó que su mente divagase en recordar pasadas Navidades con su familia. Ésta era la primera vez que las pasaría en soledad y la sensación era tristemente inconfortable. Había planeado su vuelta a casa para esas fechas, pero los exámenes y una valiosa beca que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder, la habían atado a aquel lugar hasta el último instante. Y no existía forma posible de regresar a tiempo a su hogar para la cena de Noche Buena. Ni siquiera para Navidad.

Cerró los ojos con angustia, apretando la taza entre las manos acerándosela al pecho, deseando caldear su corazón, meciéndose inconscientemente buscando un confort que no podía encontrar. Se sentía de algún modo culpable por lo que verdaderamente añoraba, por que era él la auténtica causa por la que no podría conciliar esa noche el sueño. Por que eran sus sonrisas, sus caricias y su abrazo los que extrañaba por encima de todos los demás y lo que necesitaba con urgencia exasperada.

Sus labios desplegaron una sonrisa que almizclaba la alegría con la estima. En su hogar ya había llegado la mañana de Navidad, y estaba segura de que sus pequeños sobrinos estarían corriendo escaleras abajo con dirección al árbol que cada año habían adornado en armonía, en donde estarían yaciendo sus regalos junto con los del resto de la familia. Al menos esperaba que los paquetes que había enviado para todos llegaran a tiempo… Ella ni siquiera había probado bocado de su cena de Noche Buena todavía. El apetito se había esfumado, dejando paso a una hambrienta e insaciable necesidad de compañía.

Todos sus nuevos amigos y compañeros se habían marchado días antes a sus respectivas casas, situadas en diferentes puntos del país y del continente. Algunos ya la habían llamado para felicitarle las fiestas, otros, esperaba que estuvieran disfrutando tanto que ni siquiera se estarían acordando de nada que tuviera relación con la Universidad, ni siquiera de sus compañeros.

Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos. Contuvo sus lágrimas. Bebió el dorado y oscuro líquido, con un tímido temblor en su barbilla. Movió la cabeza en negación, obligando y conteniendo la solitud en su interior. No debía llorar, porque era feliz, aunque estuviese lejos de los suyos. Había hablado esa misma mañana con sus pequeños sobrinos, que esbozaban hacia el teléfono palabras inteligibles en su adorable idioma infantil, con sus hermanas y con su padre, con todos ellos. Con todos menos con uno, que era quién más falta le hacía.

Se despegó de la ventana con parsimonia y suavidad, corriendo las cortinas para dejar de observar y envidiar. Quería olvidar que vivía en esas fechas tan entrañables. Las que esperaba con ansias cultivadas y renacidas durante todo el año, al igual que las vacaciones de verano. Caminó con paso lento y pesado hacia la televisión, escondiendo la cabeza hasta la altura de sus mejillas bajo el amplio y alto cuello de su espeso jersey color crema de lana. Al llegar frente a ella observó las imágenes grises del clásico "Qué bello es vivir" y, sin mucha dilación, la apagó. Parecía que todo estaba a favor de recordarla con angustia que estaba lejos de casa.

Volvió a suspirar y restregó con la manga derecha de la prenda de lana uno de sus ojos, con un sentimiento somnoliento. Llegó hasta la cocina, en dónde se sirvió un poco más de té caliente. Escurrió unas gotitas de limón dentro de la taza y meció el líquido con una cuchara argentada. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa rectangular que quedaba en el centro de la penumbrosa habitación la cuál sólo recibía filtrada y tenue luz del comedor. Permaneció allí durante minutos, escuchando el metrónomo tic-tac del reloj que había sobre la encimera, como única compañía. Dejó la vista perdida sobre los azulejos salmones perlados que recubrían la pared y bebió sorbo a sorbo, sin prisa alguna, la recién servida taza de té inglés.

Cuando la terminó, se levantó como si de un fantasma se tratase, vagando por el pasillo que conducía hasta su habitación. A medida que se acercaba no podía evitar sentirse más triste, sola y perdiendo la esperanza de que alguien más, ese alguien más, se acordase de ella en esa noche.

Se dio la vuelta como un resorte, al sentir un escalofrío recorrerla el cuerpo. Rehizo sus pasos y volvió al salón con mesura, de puntillas como siempre hacía cuando tenía frío. Comprobó que todas las ventanas quedaban bien cerradas y las cortinas corridas, sin querer dejar de observar en cada inspección cómo comenzaban a deslizarse desde el cielo pequeños copos blancos de agua helada. Le gustaba la nieve y adoraba sentirse protegida en la calidez de su apartamento.

Y justo, en ese preciso instante, escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Frotó sus ojos y sus brazos con sus manos, abrazándose así misma, apaciguando el repentino frío que la inundaba. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, miró a través de la pequeña merilla y su corazón se paró sin meditarlo, para desbocarse a continuación. De sus labios entre abiertos se dejó escapar un sonoro susurro ahogado de voz. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe, con una amplia sonrisa y con la reminiscente y necesitada sensación de sentirse como en casa. Paralizada y perpleja, naufragó en la mirada del color del mar que permanecía frente a sí.

- ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado encontrar esto? – su voz exasperada y denotando cansancio, agotamiento físico y falta de sueño con una pizca de amargura – ¡Odio los aeropuertos! – exclamó con disgusto para finalizar brindando una sonrisa tibia.

Ella llevó una de sus manos sobre su boca, encarcelando al grito eufórico que luchaba por destellar de sus cuerdas vocales. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a dejar de exteriorizar lo que sentía y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos del color de las arenas del desierto sin control alguno, formando ríos salados que recorrían sus mejillas sonrosadas. La barbilla balbuceó y sus rodillas flaquearon antes de reaccionar a lo que su cerebro ordenaba. Y finalmente, sus extremidades terminaron obedeciendo. Se lanzó sobre él, abrazándole como si le fuera la vida en ello, sintiendo la calidez añorada, renaciendo en ella una esperanza verdadera y deseando que ese instante fuese eterno. Suspirando miles de gracias sobre su oído y furtivos 'te quiero' que escapaban sin necesidad de ser ocultados, quedó envuelta en una sedosa carcajada de plena felicidad.

- Feliz Navidad 'Kane – susurró él en respuesta, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma y abrazándola con ternura e impaciente necesidad.

Fue entonces, cuando la blanca nieve comenzó a teñir de colores la ciudad.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Escrito: 05 de Diciembre de 2005 / Corregido: 06 de Diciembre de 2005 / Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

Aquí, mi primer One-Shot de Navidad en el tiempo que llevo publicando. Espero que os haya gustado.

Deseo que paséis todos una muy, muy, muy Feliz Navidad. Disfrutad de éstas fiestas con vuestra familia y todos vuestros amigos. Ése es el mejor regalo de todos.

Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o apreciación son siempre bien recibidas.

**AnDrAiA **


End file.
